


Diamonds for Tears

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Drabble, IT'S GAY, Kissing, M/M, Rain, make me stop watching richter und sindera, the case was emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Paul had seen some shit in almost 20 years of being a policeman.How would he be able to handle what he just experienced and why did his colleague look so handsome in the rain?
Relationships: Paul Richter/Stephan Sindera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Diamonds for Tears

My body was still shaking, not only because my uniform was soaking wet from the storm that cradled our whole case but I still somehow had to process the images of the past hours, what I just experienced at this messy and intimidating junk yard.

The ambulances were long gone, I watched my colleagues packing their stuff to leave this crime scene for the investigators as I heard muddy steps approaching behind me.

"Hey." the familiar voice of my patrol partner muttered, placing both of his hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing them over the wet fabric. He still wore his leather gloves, sqeaking from the rain.

"Hi." I replied almost inaudibly, feeling the lump inside of my throat. I didn't even want to turn around to face Stephan, all I wanted was to vanish. I was surprised about the fact that he was so silent, usually he always had bad jokes or sayings playing on his tongue but even he knew that it wasn't the right moment.

We had seen many cruel crimes in these decades of being policemen, many things nobody wants to see, way too many visits to our police-owned therapist. This case hit differently, just thinking about what was stuck in my memories already hurt my head.

"You're soaked in rain." Stephan stated, now walking around me to stand in front of me. I nodded, looking into his shimmering blue eyes. He seemed entirely untouched by the recent happenings, his eyes filled me with a warm and calming feeling. I watched how he skillfully took off his gloves, stucking them into one of the pockets of his pants before his surprisingly warm hands cupped my cheeks.

"It's okay, Paul." he whispered, brushing the wet strands of hair off my forehead before gently running his fingers through them, messing up my anyway ruined hairstyle.

"Nothing is okay at all." I replied with my crackling voice, I deeply hoped that Stephan wouldn't notice the warm droplets on my cheeks joining the ones of the rain. My hands began freezing as I took them out of my pockets but I quickly helped it as I hooked my fingers into those on Stephan's chest, gently pulling him closer as I felt how he tried to lean in. Maybe that was exactly what I needed in this moment.

His face just as his lips were burning hot as we ended up in a short yet loving and passionate kiss, one of my hands ending up in Stephan's extremely sticky hair.

"Steph ..." I hummed as we parted, still keeping our faces close to each other. I inspected his eyes, his long eyelashes and all the adorable wrinkles framing them. Another kiss followed, deeper and almost as wet as the rain clashing against our faces and the wind seemingly crawling below my uniform. Stephan smiled against my lips, yet it was him who broke it of off, probably because I became too desperate. I didn't even know what to say or what to think.

"I love you, Paul, and when I say that it's going to be okay it will definitely be okay." my colleague stated, staring me down until I would reply.

"I'm cold, Stephan." I stammered overwhelmed, throwing myself against him to feel his arms wrapping around me. I felt his chest shaking as he chuckled, he knew me well enough to see this as a "yes" from my side.

"Let's get home, then." he patted my back, walking towards our patrol car with his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you too." was the last thing I whispered, giving my partner a loving look before we both sat down into our seats. Stephan smiled, blushing as he started the engine and we got on our way back to the department.


End file.
